


Alone Together

by AwesomeAwesomeness



Series: To Be or Not to Be a Thief [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dick needs to get his shit together, F/M, Thief!DickGrayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeAwesomeness/pseuds/AwesomeAwesomeness
Summary: Dick Grayson secretly stops by the Clock Tower after being kicked out of his house. With nowhere else to go, he tries to stay with his on again off again girlfriend, Barbara Gordon, who isn't sure what to feel at his sudden return





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning a series of one-shots relating to this story, but I'm not sure when or if they will be uploaded.

Barbara Gordon stared intently at the small red dot blinking on the otherwise dull city map. “The Big Belly Burger across from your location has just sounded it’s silent alarm.”

Jason sighed over the intercom. “I hate slow nights. There’s nothing exciting.”

“Be careful what you wish for. Night’s not over yet.”

There was silence for a moment as Jason’s azure dot moved toward the store. His laughter was all Barbara heard before the sounds of shattering glass and gunshots filtered through the intercom. Through the line, Barbara could hear two robbers, presumably two men or women with deep voices, shouting curses and threats that were too garbled to make out in their entirety. Unfortunate since Gotham crooks could come up with some unique threats when backed against a corner.

Barbara could clearly hear Jason’s taunting the robbers, so she deemed it safe enough to switch to another channel. Bruce and Damian were patrolling together tonight, and she wasn’t surprised Damian was still whining about “why this trivial holiday had to stop him from going to the Watchtower when his talents could be better used catching real criminals?”

It was amusing, and she was sure that when the night was over, all Bruce’s black hair would be grey. Tim would have probably tapped into their line if, for nothing else, to further annoy Damien in a setting where imminent retaliation would be impossible. But Barbara had tapped into Tim’s line earlier and he was very clearly making out with Conner and his mic had magnified everything she didn’t want to hear.

Barbara leaned back in her wheelchair and glanced at the monitor again. No extra alerts appeared on the monitor and no alarmed voices sounded over the intercom. So, as entertaining as Damien’s complaining was, there was homework that needed to be done. College hadn’t been kind to her busy schedule, so any time she could get ahead was not only welcomed but desperately needed. Yet the moment she retrieved her laptop, the clocktower’s elevator rumbled to life.

“Shit.” Barbara slammed the emergency stop button and ran her fingers through her ponytail.

Criminals knew her as Oracle, an anonymous hacker that tore through top-notch security systems like they were kiddy locks. Her father knew her as a college sophomore working a nighttime job in “customer service”. The fact that anyone had found her secret base was alarming in of itself. Not considering what either would do to her once they realized her identity.

Hopefully, J’onn J’onzz would be open to the idea of memory wipes.

She pulled up the security cameras on the monitor and was seconds away from turning her mic back on when she recognized who was in the elevator. Her alarm turned into annoyance and she turned the elevator back on.

Dick came through the elevator doors in yoga pants, a T-shirt, and slip on shoes. He was completely aware of the terror he had caused her and smirking at it. Barbara turned away and found herself wishing for a crime, so she could pretend to be busy. As if the gods heard her cry, an alert appeared on the monitor.

“Come on Babs don’t be like that.” She remained facing forward and proceeded to type on the computer, pulling up the security footage of a small department store and saw a group of men climbing in through a freshly broken window. Barbara turned on her mic with relish.

“Hey Jason,” she emphasized the name and watched with victorious glee as Dick’s smirk melted into a dissatisfied frown. “after you wrap things up here there’s another break-in at Jenny’s Fashion between fifth and main street.”

“Thanks’ Barbie. I’m on my way”

She could hear Dick walking forward, so she turned around, looked him dead in the eye and replied, “No problem. I’m not busy right now so I can stay on the line as long as you want.”

Dick’s half-muffled scoff brought a smile to her face. Balls in your court wonder boy.

Looking at the security footage again she began to describe the scene to Jason as he made his way to the store. “There are three guys in total. One’s looting the cash register and the other two are grabbing men’s clothes off the racks. None of them appear to have weapons or protective gear.”

Jason laughed. “Not a problem. I’ll make sure to put on a show, so you’ll be entertained while I kick their asses.”

“Don’t get too full of yourself I can still kick your ass.”

“Doubt it Barbie.”

“I-” The rest of Barbara’s retort was swallowed by a stifled laugh as Dick’s hands wandered to the sides of her waist. She turned around once more and lightly punched him on the shoulder. Dick’s infuriating smirk returned and remained firmly planted on his face. She hit him again eliciting a silent laugh.

“Oh, this is going to be fun.” Jason was crouched outside of the store with his hands already on his Bo staff. Oracle opened her mouth to urge caution when Dick’s hands moved up her torso and stopped tantalizing close to her chest. Barbara’s face flushed a beet red, but she refused to give Dick the attention he so desperately craved.

Jason made quick work of the thieves, yet Barbara continued to chat and make banter with him long after he left the department store. Dick hadn’t removed his hands, nor had he made another move. So, she relaxed and somewhere between discussing school and work she felt Dick’s hands move to her chest.

Barbara couldn’t slam the mute button fast enough.

“Stop.” She whined and pushed him away.

Dick dissolved into laughter and Barbara couldn’t help but join in. “As much fun as this is,” she said fighting back more giggles, “why are you here?"

His smirk remained but it was strained. “What I can’t see my special girl?”

Barbara sighed. “If this was a social call you would have dropped by during Thanksgiving dinner?”

“You know they don’t want to see me.”

She loved him, but for such a smart guy he could be really dense. No one approved of his life choices, but everyone in the family feared recieving a call from the police or the morgue. He was loved, and Barbara couldn’t understand why Dick couldn’t see that.

“You know Alfred made your favorite foods. Bruce even set aside a chair just in case.”

There was silence for a moment. Dick dropped his smug façade in favor of crossing his arms like a chastised child. At least he was still listening. Using his ears was a far better strategy than running his mouth to avoid the topic.

Barbara placed a hand on Dick’s arm. “They’re only giving you the space they think you want.”

He wrapped his arms around Barbara and buried his face in the crook of her neck. “I’m not ready.”

“I know and I’m not rushing you. I just want to know if you’ve gotten yourself into trouble again?”

Dick winced. “Deathstroke and I had a…. falling out.”

Sigh. Of course, it had to do with him. They had been engaging in “creative differences” (Dick’s words) lately. With every occurrence leaving Grayson bruised and homeless for varying amounts of time. And every single time he had come running to her. “How long?”

“A few weeks?”

“Dick.” Barbara pushed Dick back and stared at him incredulously. “Just how bad was this falling out.”

A pause then, “…I won’t be working with him again.”

She didn’t know whether to be ecstatic or worried. On one hand, this dispute hadn’t resulted in any injuries and it was a possibility that he could eventually decide to go back to the manor. It wasn’t too late for him to go straight. A false ID and personal history were laughably easy to fake for someone of her caliber. Yet, the ramifications of whatever Dick did or didn’t do were sure to follow him wherever he went. Considering he didn’t like to share, it was a mystery as to what the fallout would be.

And yet, despite common sense dictating she kick him out…

“Keep your things on that side of the room. If your crap distracts me from my work _vigilante_ or _otherwise_ I’m kicking you out.”

“Thank you, Barbara.”

“Yeah yeah…just be safe okay.”


End file.
